


Sin el que vivió

by Illuminati_Magikarp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Universo Alterna
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati_Magikarp/pseuds/Illuminati_Magikarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esté es un cuento que trata la historia del mundo de los magos si Harry nunca recibió su carta de la escuela Hogwarts.  Voldemort se revivió después de la competencia que se realizó en el cuarto libro, y no había nadie que lo podía parar--excepto el poderoso mago Albus Dumbledore y la bruja jóven, Hermione Granger, una de las que Voldemort persigió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin el que vivió

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEeveeTamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/gifts).



> Buenas!!!!! Esto es mi primer ficción en español. Lo siento si hay cualquier error. Me gustaría si me dijera si hay un error para que aprenda más y yo lo pueda arreglar en el futuro ~~~~~~~. Que disfrutan el cuento y, porfa, escriban una reseña

Harry, un hombrecito de 16 años, se despertó debajo de las escaleras. Su vida era toda ordinaria, sin algo especial. Se alegró que casi cumpliera 17 años porque después de cumplir 17, sólo habría 365 días hasta que pudiera salir de la casa de sus tíos desagradables, quienes siempre le burlaban. Él se ha puesto tan contento cuando se dio cuenta de que fuera casi terminado con su estancia en la casa de los Dursleys, sus tíos que le cuidaban.  
En todos los años que vivía allí, solo ocurrió un evento raro. Hace aproximadamente siete años, muchas cartas llegaron a casa. Después de las primeras, su tío le obligó a la familia a mudarse a un hotel y después una isla tan aislada (porque algunas de las cartas vinieron al hotel).  
Entonces, durante una gran tormenta, un gigante vino a la isla cuando la oscuridad aumentó a un nivel poderoso y fuerte. Pero cuando se entró la casita que la familia alquiló, su tío disparo su arma y le mató al gigante. Había una carta de papiro en su mano enorme.  
Pasaba muchísimos días, y siempre imaginaba los contenidos del envuelto anciano que llevaba el gigante peludo y gordo. Qué raro que existiera el gigante con su gran cuerpo. Era algo de un cuento mágico.  
Muchos días pasaban sin algo interesante, hasta que vino Julio, el mes de los cumpleaños de Harry. Nació el 31 del mes, pero sus padres se murieron en un accidente de coche.  
Se quedó despierto hasta la medianoche. Cuando su reloj se dio la doce, se sonrió un poco, pero era una sonrisa llena de depresión al mismo tiempo. A ese momento, oí unos ruidos fuertes, como si un montón de bombas detonaran. No era algo normal, ni siquiera durante los veranos repletos con tormentas de relámpago y trueno.  
Después del ruido, oyó algunas voces estruendosas. Entonces la puerta se cayó; las bisagras estaban volando. La fuerza que rompió la puerta apareció como algo de otro mundo. Harry salió su cuarto pequeño y miró el zaguán.  
Cuatro personas vinieron de la que era la puerta hace unos segundos. Uno con pelo largo y rubio, otro hombre que le pareció a Harry como un lobo, y la única mujer del grupo, con su pelo moreno y rizado. Pero, aunque ellos se vieron sinestros, ninguno de ellos pudo comparar al monstro que era el último hombre. Era algo de la pesadilla más terrible, sin pelo ni nariz ni un alma. El monstro miró a Harry y abrió su boca delgada.  
―AVADA KEDAVRA―gritó el hombre terrible. Harry vio un luz brillante y verde; en seguida, el mundo se vuelvó negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi primer cápitulo!! Deseo que lo disfrutaran!!! Si tienes alguna recomendación para el futuro del cuento, digame. Yo sé que muchos de los personajes que están en los tags no aparecieron en este pero estarán en los cápitulos que vienen. Adiós!!


End file.
